


Wings

by TheDoctorWhoFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorWhoFan/pseuds/TheDoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to Dean at night. Dean fakes being asleep, while Castiel tells him about the first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Wings. Dean would swear that it was the first thing he saw when he was pulled from hell. At the time he didn’t understand it, but then he met Castiel and then he understood. Then he knew that it wasn’t just his imagination. It was real and Castiel was real. Castiel was real.

Dean was lying restlessly in his bed. He was so very tired, but he couldn’t fall asleep. It was like sleep wouldn’t take him and when it finally did, he knew the nightmares would come. It was difficult to know that even though you wanted the sleep, the dreams you would have would scare you. Scare the crap out of you, but still you wanted it to come. It had to come. A person couldn’t live without sleep. Both your body and mind needed it. That was just how it was.

He looked to his side and saw Sam, sleeping. He looked peaceful. The frown on his forehead was gone and his body wasn’t tense. Dean knew it was a bit weird, but he liked watching his brother sleep, but only because he then knew that Sam was alright. In his dreams Sam was safe. He didn’t have nightmares about hell like Dean did. He had dreams of puppies and unicorns and other kinds of lovey-dovey things like that. Normally Dean would say that those kinds of things were for pussies, but Sam’s dreams were an exception.

The sound of wings broke the silence in the room, but Dean didn’t turn to the owner. He knew it was Castiel. Without even looking he knew it was the angel, who had pulled him from perdition. Dean wasn’t in a mood for bad news and that was almost the only thing the angel ever brought to him and his brother. 

“Dean… Are you awake?”

Dean didn’t move. He didn’t want to talk about war so he pretended that he was asleep. His eyes were closed, when he felt his bed dipping down by his side. Castiel was sitting beside him. Dean could feel the warmth from the other person touching his hip and he could feel something touching his hand. It was Castiel’s hand on top of his. 

“Do you remember the day I brought you back from perdition? Do you remember me cribbing you tight? Do you remember?”

Did Castiel know that he was awake? Did he know that Dean could hear everything he said? Did Castiel expect Dean to answer him? 

“Do you ever feel it? That light inside you? That part of me that will always be inside you? Holding you together? My grace.”

Dean didn’t know what the angel was saying. Grace? Castiel’s grace? Inside him? It sounded a bit dirty actually. Castiel’s grace inside of Dean. What did it mean? Had Castiel made Dean whole again with the help of his grace? Was that even possible? Was that normal? Stupid question! Of course it wasn’t freaking normal. Nothing about Castiel was normal. He was a freaking Angel of the Lord for Christ sake.

The hold on Dean’s hand tightened. Did the angel want him to wake up? Dean could feel an urge inside him to open up his eyes and meet those bright blue ones belonging to the angel. He wanted to tell Castiel that he remembered his wings. That he remembered how he saved him. 

“Cas…”

He said the angel’s name when he opened his eyes and there they were. Those beautiful blue eyes and they were looking directly into his. Castiel didn’t look startled by the fact that Dean was awake. It was like he had only been waiting for this. A smile spread across Castiel’s face and it was as if his eyes lit up as well. 

“Did you hear what I said?”

Dean nodded slightly and pushed himself up in the bed while getting a better grip of Castiel’s hand. They linked their fingers together and it seemed natural to both of them. 

“Yeah I heard you. I remember your wings. I remember that you put your hand on my shoulder and pulled me up. I remember a bright light that consumed me and I… I remember you.”

Castiel brought his other hand up and placed it on Dean’s arm where the handprint was visible in the dark room. Dean shuddered with pleasure when he felt Castiel’s hand on him. It felt amazing. It felt like something pure and bright ran through him. Was that what Castiel had been talking about. His grace? Was that what it felt like? Because if it was Dean wanted to feel it a million times more.

“Can you feel it?”

Dean nodded again.

“Yes, is that it? Is that your grace?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. 

Then Castiel moved forward and planted a light kiss on Dean’s forehead. Dean hadn’t seen it coming, but he probably should have. This was very, very intimate. Much more intimate than he had been with a guy before, but then again Castiel wasn’t really a guy. It was just his wessel that was male. Castiel himself was an angel and therefor didn’t have a gender, right?

Dean placed his free hand on Castiel’s cheek and moved it around to his neck to hold him in place. However, Castiel didn’t try to pull back. Even though it was dark they could see each other’s eyes so clear as if it was day. The blue starring into the green. Dean could feel his heart racing in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. 

“I think I’m invading your personal space, Dean.”

Dean smiled at the comment. Yeah, Castiel was defiantly invading his personal space, but he didn’t care.

“I know, Cas. I know.”

Dean pulled Castiel to him and closed the few millimeters separating them. Their lips met and it was perfect. Their lips matched each other perfectly and the kiss was sweet and gentle and everything it should be. Everything it should be for the first kiss between an angel and a human. Castiel’s hand tightened slightly around Dean’s arm while his other hand let go of Dean’s hand and found its way to the human’s hair. It wasn’t as long as Castiel’s, but still it was soft and smelled nice. 

Castiel didn’t have to breathe, but Dean did and when he parted his lips for air Castiel took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. Castiel wasn’t used to kissing, but he found it natural to let his tongue play with Dean’s and Dean enjoyed it. 

They sat like that for a while, just kissing and touching, while forgetting everything else around them. Castiel had lost his trench coat on the floor and Dean had bottomed up the angel’s shirt. Dean had touched Castiel in ways he had never touched another man before. It felt different in the beginning, but it wasn’t a bad different. It was just different, but still something which he could see himself do more of in the future. 

Dean moved back on the bed and pulled Castiel with him. They were lying close while still kissing and touching each other. However, now Dean had gotten bold enough to move further down Castiel’s body and he put his hand down Castiel’s pants. 

“Dean…”

Dean kissed Castiel softly on the mouth to make him stop talking. Castiel would wake Sam and Dean didn’t want this to end yet. 

“Shhh… Just enjoy it.”

Castiel nodded slightly and tried to relax again. He hadn’t done this before and at first he didn’t really understand the feeling Dean was creating by touching him. Castiel didn’t know what to do, so he just kept kissing Dean’s mouth and neck while trying not to moan to loud, even though that was extremely difficult. 

The new sensation and the many kisses from Dean made Castiel come quickly. He had never felt anything like it before. Never before had he felt such an explosion of pleasure shooting through his body and it was all because of Dean. When he came he could feel light heating up his body from the inside and he grabbed a hold of Dean’s arm where the handprint was. 

Dean could feel it. He could feel the light shooting through his body too. He could feel what Castiel was feeling and it felt freaking amazing! It made Dean come in his pants even though Castiel hadn’t touched him there. It was almost like he was a teenager again. It was a long time since he had could come without being touched, but then again he had been touched. Castiel had touched the handprint on his arm. Dean didn’t really understand what had just happened. He really didn’t, but he could care less right now. He just wanted to be with Castiel.

“Dean… I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Castiel had nuzzled his forehead into the space between Dean’s neck and shoulder. It was true. He had never felt anything like this before. Never felt so close to another being before. Not with a human. Not with his brothers. Not even with his father, even though he shouldn’t think like that. He really shouldn’t. However, Dean was special.

“Me neither Cas. Your grace. It’s a part of me too, right?”

Castiel nodded against Dean’s neck.

“Yes, it will always be a part of you Dean. It will never leave you.”

Dean closed his eyes and pulled Castiel tighter against him. He should go to the bathroom and get them cleaned up, but he didn’t want to leave the bed. He didn’t want to ruin what they had, here, now, in this very moment. He wanted to forget about the fight against evil. He wanted to forget all the nightmares, which were hunting him. He wanted to believe in the fact that he and Castiel could be happy together. He knew it would never happen, but still he could dream and hope and just… get lost in the moment.


End file.
